Quand le crapaud se transforme en prince
by ma00333
Summary: Après plus d'un an et demi passé en Australie pour retrouver ses parents, Hermione rentre enfin en Angleterre. Là-bas, une surprise de taille l'attend. En effet, si elle a laissé un Ron déprimé et mal dans sa peau, c'est un Ron métamorphosé qu'elle retrouve. Et il a bien l'intention de tout faire pour la séduire, quitte à s'oublier parfois lui-même …
1. Chapitre 1 : le retour

Résumé :

 _Après plus d'un an et demi passé en Australie pour retrouver ses parents, Hermione rentre enfin en Angleterre. Là-bas, une surprise de taille l'attend. En effet, si elle a laissé un Ron déprimé et mal dans sa peau, c'est un Ron métamorphosé qu'elle retrouve. Et il a bien l'intention de tout faire pour la séduire, quitte à s'oublier parfois lui-même …_

 **Hello !**

 **Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle petite histoire, pas trop longue, et je l'espère, toute mignonne !**

 **Il s'agit d'une courte histoire, en seulement six chapitres, avec Rated M pour le lemon aux chapitres 5 et 6 ...  
**

 **Cette histoire, c'est une Romione, et elle me tient vraiment à cœur. J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer ces derniers temps que Ron était assez peu aimé, et je trouve ça vraiment très très dommage, surtout quand je m'aperçois que j'arrive à vous le faire aimer (surtout dans Nous, ensemble ? ; M &W Associés ; et Les doigts entremêlés ; mais également dans The Choice of Colors et La fille de feu), alors j'espère très sincèrement vous le faire aimer de nouveau. Même si ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré, je trouve que beaucoup trop l'exploite avec un excès de clichés ou comme bouche-trou-j'ai-besoin-de-méchant-et/ou-un-débile-avec-des-préjugés-et-qui-réfléchit-jamais. J'aimerai le réhabiliter un peu, et surtout, un peu réhabiliter le couple Hermione/Ron, parce que même s'il n'est pas mon préféré, il est très intéressant et très exploitable.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

Arrivant à l'aéroport de Londres, Hermione soupira de soulagement quand elle put enfin récupérer sa valise et partir à la recherche de ses amis. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses amis, et même si le sale temps ne lui avait pas manqué, elle était impatiente de revoir ses amis. Elle était partie seulement quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, dans l'espoir de retrouver ses parents, et regrettait de ne pas avoir passé un peu plus de temps avec eux.

D'un côté, il y avait Harry qui avait vraiment eu du mal à retrouver une vie normale. Il avait été profondément changé et marqué, mais elle savait grâce à leur correspondance qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Il commençait à vraiment faire des projets, il était avec Ginny après une longue pause dans leur couple, et il semblait heureux. Dans ses lettres, il lui avait parlé de l'idée de quitter le Terrier pour emménager avec elle, et il s'était déjà lancé dans sa formation pour devenir auror.

Il y avait aussi Ginny, qui lui écrivait souvent. Elle était heureuse pour elle et ses parents, et avait assumé à fond son rôle de pilier et soutien pour les garçons. Contrairement à Harry, après la guerre, elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'avancer, c'est pourquoi elle s'était lancé dans une carrière de Quidditch après avoir passé ses examens. Elle avait réussi à s'épanouir en avançant, et elle était très heureuse qu'Harry soit à présent prêt à aller au même rythme qu'elle. L'histoire d'amour entre les deux jeunes gens avait connu de nombreux rebondissements, et Hermione avait eu droit à un vrai feuilleton qu'elle suivait à distance, attendant avec impatience chaque fois le nouvel épisode. Mais la série se terminait sur une fin heureuse, où le couple était ensemble et prêt à s'engager sur le long terme pour vivre quelque chose de vraiment sérieux.

Enfin, il y avait Ron. Hermione appréhendait et s'impatientait en même temps de le revoir. Lorsqu'elle était partie, la situation entre eux était assez floue. Ils s'étaient embrassés lors de la bataille finale, puis ils avaient dormi ensemble plusieurs fois, mais ne s'étaient plus ré-embrassés. Ils avaient quelques gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, elle avait été très présente pour lui et l'aider à surmonter la perte de son frère, mais rien d'amoureux. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son départ, ils avaient eu une longue discussion où ils avaient mis les choses à plat entre eux. Ron lui avait avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle depuis un moment, et qu'il avait malheureusement été aveugle un moment avant de s'en apercevoir. Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui depuis un très long moment, et elle s'excusa même pour la jalousie qu'elle avait manifesté lorsqu'il était sorti avec Lavande. Ensuite, elle avait été agréablement surprise lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait et acceptait son départ, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle retrouve ses parents et revienne heureuse. À la fin, ils avaient conclu qu'ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, mais qu'il valait mieux qu'ils n'attendent rien de l'autre pendant ce voyage. Le Weasley lui avait demandé de vivre sa vie et de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle avait également conclu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il l'attende sachant qu'elle ne savait pas si elle rentrerait dans un mois ou un an.

Cependant, malgré la distance, Hermione ne l'avait absolument pas oublié. Elle avait tenté d'avancer, de vivre sa vie et de ne pas l'attendre, mais ce n'était pas un franc succès. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres, parlant souvent de banalités et demandant seulement des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, mais rien d'autre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient ou même ce qu'il attendait de son retour, et elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que le rouquin l'ai oublié, qu'il soit passé à autre chose, ou pire, qu'il ne la voit plus que comme une amie, une sœur.

Lorsqu'elle les aperçus de l'autre côté de l'aéroport, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher ses bagages et de s'élancer vers eux. Se trahissant toute seule, elle sauta en premier dans les bras de Ron – qui la dépassait à présent de deux têtes – et le serra jusqu'à l'étouffer :

\- Je suis si contente d'être rentrée !

\- T'es sûre, parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu essaie de tuer Ron là !

Plaisanta la rouquine. Ron lui avait rendu son étreinte, et il la reposa au sol en souriant, très heureux de la revoir. Gênée de s'être ainsi emportée, elle rougit et se tourna vers ses deux autres amis :

\- Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

Elle étouffa à son tour Harry, qui lui chuchota qu'il était vraiment très heureux de la retrouver, puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui s'enthousiasma :

\- On t'a prévu une petite fête au Terrier pour ton retour ! Par contre, je te préviens, pas mal de choses ont changé pendant ton voyage, il va falloir que tu rattrapes ton retard et que tu t'adaptes aussi vite que d'habitude !

Ravie, elle ne leur en tint pas rigueur même si elle n'aimait pas les fêtes surprises, et elle les suivit. Ron lui proposa son bras pour transplaner au Terrier, et elle l'accepta avec joie.

Merlin, ce que Ron avait changé en si peu de temps ! Déjà, même si elle pensait que c'était impossible, il avait encore grandi, devenant encore plus imposant. Elle adorait cette carrure rassurante, et il était vraiment devenu très bel homme, encore plus que l'adolescent dont elle se souvenait. Ses traits étaient beaucoup plus matures, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille le rendaient très craquant, et il s'habillait de manière simple mais beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Merlin, si Hermione avait pensé le trouver toujours aussi attirant à son retour, elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi sexy.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier, et elle retrouva avec joie tous les Weasley – de Bill à George, en passant par Molly et Arthur, et même Percy. Tous la serrèrent dans ses bras, et elle constata avec étonnement mais joie que ses anciens camarades de Poudlard étaient également là pour l'accueillir. Il y avait Neville qui avait bien poussé lui aussi, Luna, Dean et Seamus, Lavande et les sœurs Patil, et quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles également étaient présents. Ils avaient prévu des banderoles, des ballons et un petit buffet, tout cela dans une ambiance vraiment festive. Aussitôt, Hermione fut attirée par Arthur et Molly qui lui posèrent plein de questions à propos de son voyage. Consciente que tout le monde lui poserait sans arrêt les mêmes questions, elle décida d'improviser une sorte de mini-discours de remerciements et d'explications :

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, je suis vraiment contente d'être enfin rentrée et de tous vous retrouver … Après, j'aimerai clarifier la situation : oui, j'ai retrouvé mes parents. Ça a été dur et long, mais j'y suis parvenue, et ils ont retrouvé leur mémoire. Ils sont encore en Australie, mais ils devraient rentrer en Angleterre dans les prochains mois … Concernant mon travail, je sais que ça va vous surprendre, mais je ne vais pas reprendre mes études. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture, et j'espère pouvoir en vivre. Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour des questions, merci.

Ses amis l'applaudirent, et elle s'installa entre Harry et Ron sur le canapé et leur demanda :

\- Alors les garçons, vous n'avez pas pleins de choses à me raconter ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté tellement de choses !

\- T'inquiète pas Hermione, tu vas rattraper tout ton retard. D'ailleurs, tu vas rester vivre où maintenant que t'es rentrée ?

La jeune femme rougit et bégaya :

\- Je sais pas vraiment, Molly m'a proposé de rester ici, mais je ne suis pas sûre que …

\- Tu devrais accepter, maman sera aux anges, et tu auras ma chambre et celle de Ginny rien que pour toi, en attendant de te trouver quelque chose …

Hermione regarda surprise son meilleur ami, et s'étonna :

\- Tu ne vis plus au Terrier ?

\- Non, j'ai déménagé il y a quelques mois. J'ai d'abord fait une colloc, mais maintenant, j'ai mon appartement. Tu pourras venir si tu veux, c'est mieux rangé que dans ma chambre.

Elle allait accepter avec joie, mais Harry les coupa :

\- Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui il a fait une colloc !

La brunette se tourna vers le rouquin, et elle le trouva encore plus craquant quand il rougit. Un peu gêné, le Weasley répondit :

\- C'est pas drôle Harry, en plus, grâce à moi on est tous devenu potes. J'ai fait ma colloc avec Drago, Pansy et Blaise.

\- Attendant, tu parles de Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini ? Les serpentards ?

\- Ceux-là même. Mais t'inquiète, Ron s'entend super bien avec eux, et j'avoue qu'ils peuvent être drôle et sympa quand ils veulent.

La Gryffondore dévisagea ses meilleurs amis, et Ron enfouit les mains dans ses poches en haussant les épaules :

\- Ouai, ils sont vraiment sympas, et ils m'ont beaucoup aidé. On a cohabité que quelques mois mais on a gardé contact, je t'assure, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux. Enfin, c'est à toi de voir …

La discussion prit fin avec l'arrivée de Ginny qui réclama sa meilleure amie, afin d'aller discuter entre elles. Malheureusement, Hermione était très fatiguée et elle subit très vite le contrecoup du décalage horaire, alors ses amis la laissèrent se reposer tranquille. Comme le lui avait conseillé Ron, elle accepta de s'installe au Terrier, au moins pour quelques jours, et elle s'installa dans la chambre de Ginny.

Malgré elle, alors qu'elle tentait de s'endormir depuis plusieurs minutes, elle décida de se relever. Au Terrier, il n'y avait plus que Molly et Arthur qui y vivaient, tous les autres Weasley ayant quitté la maison familiale pour voler de leurs propres ailes. N'entendant aucun bruit – Molly et Arthur devaient dormir – elle sortit de la chambre et se glissa dans celle de Ron. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait revu, elle s'était aperçu d'à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas pu plus discuter, parler d'eux, de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Et elle aurait voulu pouvoir tâter le terrain aussi, voir ce qu'il attendait d'elle, de leur relation, savoir s'il avait avancé ou pas. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, et elle regrettait vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas échangés plus de lettres durant ces dix-huit derniers mois.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et se dirigea automatiquement vers son armoire. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait retrouvé son odeur, et même si elle était changée – plus forte, plus masculine – elle en était dingue. Son odeur la rassurait et en même temps la rendait folle, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il y avait toutes ses vieilles affaires d'adolescent, et elle réussit avec difficulté à trouver un pull qui avait encore un peu son odeur. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit tellement identique au garçon qu'elle avait quitté, qu'elle ne cessait d'être surprise. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait parti du Terrier, ni qu'il serait capable de se lier d'amitié avec les Serpentards, et elle sentait qu'il lui en réservait d'autres. Il avait quelque chose de changer qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Plus que tout, elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir le trouver encore plus attirant, mignon et sexy, et surtout, elle ne s'était jamais attendu à ressentir tout ce qu'elle lisait dans les livres avec lui, parce qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble, qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, et qu'elle s'était résignée à l'aimer plus simplement. Pourtant, roulée dans son lit avec le pull du rouquin, elle ressentait tout un tas d'émotion. Elle était chamboulée par ces retrouvailles, perturbée par le bel homme qu'elle avait vu, et folle de ne pas savoir où ils en étaient.

Elle dormit presque deux jours entiers, rattrapant son sommeil en retard et s'adaptant avec difficulté au nouveau fuseau horaire. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin reposée, elle décida de sortir sur le chemin de Traverse pour retrouver ses habitudes et faire quelques emplettes. La première boutique qu'elle visita, sans surprise, fut la librairie où elle acquit quelques nouveaux ouvrages. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la boutiques de farces et attrapes en espérant y voir Georges, mais surtout Ron, et bien sûr, le farceur l'accueillit avec joie :

\- Salut Hermi-mignonne ! Est-ce que c'est mon éblouissante personne que tu es venue voir, ou tu cherchais une autre version de moi un peu moins bien finie ?

\- Si tu parles de Ron, en effet, j'aurai aimé le voir, mais je suis contente de te voir aussi !

Il lui proposa de tester ces nouveaux produits, ce qu'elle accepta avec réticence, et il finit par lui dire :

\- Ron ne travaille plus qu'à mi-temps avec moi, il fait la fermeture le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi. Mais si tu veux le voir, repasse dans deux heures, il devrait être là …

\- Ok, merci beaucoup George, à tout à l'heure !

Elle fila et décida de passer chez Harry et Ginny avant de retourner à la boutique. Elle savait qu'Harry était très certainement encore en formation, on n'était qu'en mai et il n'était pas encore en vacances. Mais Ginny, elle, n'avait pas d'entraînement, alors elle voulait en profiter pour discuter avec elle de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle sonna chez eux – ils avaient pris un appartement dans le Londres moldu, après avoir vendu le Square – et la rouquine l'accueillit avec joie :

\- Hermione ! Je suis contente de te voir ! On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ! Allez viens, on a plein de trucs à se raconter entre meilleures amies !

Elles s'installèrent, et immédiatement la jeune Weasley la questionna :

\- Alors, parle-moi de tes amours ! Tu as rencontré des beaux surfeurs là-bas ? Ou même juste un amant ? Je veux tout savoir !

\- Heu, Gin', j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça pour l'instant …

\- Dis-moi juste si tu as fréquenté quelqu'un là-bas !

La brunette rougit malgré elle, et bégaya :

\- Oui, j'ai vaguement fréquenté quelqu'un, rien de très sérieux … Mais parle-moi de toi et d'Harry, alors, comment ça avance entre vous ?

\- Eh bien, ça va très bien entre nous. Il commence à vraiment s'investir dans notre couple, et il a plein de projets pour nous … Je crois même qu'il va me demander en mariage d'ici quelques mois, mais ne lui dit pas que je suspecte quelque chose !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Ho, tu sais, un pressentiment, et puis, il a l'air de vouloir s'engager avec moi. Tu sais, il a d'abord demandé officiellement l'autorisation à mes parents avant de me proposer d'emménager ensemble, alors j'imagine que c'est dans la suite logique de notre couple …

Hermione sourit, heureuse pour ses amis, mais la rouquine détourna très vite la discussion :

\- Et toi alors, où est-ce que vous en êtes avec Ron ?

Rougissant, elle avoua à demi-mot à sa meilleure amie :

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop … Les choses ont changé, je ne sais pas trop où il en est, et j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler avec lui …

\- Hermione, s'il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter, c'est que Ron n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Tu n'as pas vu comme il te dévorait du regard à l'aéroport et à ta fête ?

\- En fait, pas vraiment, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de le voir, même pas cinq minutes pour discuter … Il me regardait comment ?

\- Comme si tu étais la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde ! D'ailleurs, tu as fait du sport là-bas ? Ta silhouette est superbe, sans parler de ton bronzage !

De nouveau, la jeune femme rougit, et avoua :

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la plage, et j'ai fait beaucoup de yoga. Tu me trouves si changé que ça ?

\- Non, je suppose que c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps … mais tu es vraiment superbe ! Les hommes doivent se retourner sur ton passage, non ? D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on discute de ta garde-robe !

Décidemment, Hermione gardait cette teinte cramoisie sur son visage, n'arrêtant pas de piquer des fards, et elle avoua à demi-mot, très gênée :

\- C'est vrai que les garçons me regardent maintenant, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Pourquoi tu veux parler de ma garde-robe ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Merlin, depuis ton retour, je t'ai vu sortir de l'avion avec un short qui te fait des jambes et des fesses de malade, là, tu te ramènes en petite robe rose pastel avec un décolleté dans le dos mortel et des talons compensés, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu révolutionnes ta garde-robe ?

Cette fois, la brunette éclata de rire, et elle finit par avouer :

\- Il fait très chaud en Australie, je ne portais que des shorts et des robes légères à cause du climat. Et pour les talons, ça a été une façon de me rapprocher de ma mère, elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment pu refuser de lui faire plaisir …

\- Tu as eu bien raison Hermione, ça te va bien. Et puis, j'en connais un qui risque de beaucoup apprécier …

\- En parlant de Ron, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai dit à George que je repasserai à la boutique pour lui parler !

Sa meilleure amie l'embrassa, et elle repartit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers la célèbre boutique Weasley, et elle sourit en constatant que Ron était bien là, en train de conseiller une mère et son fils. Il ne la vit pas, et alors que les clients partaient vers la caisse suite aux conseils avisés du rouquin, et il commença à ranger des produits en rayon. Elle s'approcha, et presque timidement, l'interpela :

\- Salut Ron !

\- Ho, salut Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir !

Il reposa ce qu'il tenait et l'élança, ce qui la fit sourire et elle apprécia d'encore pouvoir sentir son odeur si addictive. Il la relâcha, et tout en finissant de ranger le rayon, il lui demanda :

\- Alors, pas trop dur de revenir en Angleterre ? Tu as pu te reposer un peu ?

\- Oui, je suis en pleine forme, et je suis contente d'être rentrée. George m'a dit que tu ne travaillais plus qu'à mi-temps … ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Il va mieux, il n'a plus besoin de moi, alors je le laisse petit à petit se débrouiller … Et puis, comme ça, je peux suivre la formation d'auror en parallèle, alors ça m'arrange aussi.

\- Tu suis la formation d'auror ? Je ne savais pas, personne ne m'a rien dit, pas même Harry !

Déposant le dernier produit en rayon, il se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua :

\- Il a dû oublier, ce n'est pas sa faute. Je ne la suis pas avec lui, parce que je fais la première et deuxième années en accélérer pour rattraper mon retard et intégrer la troisième année avec Harry. Enfin, on pourrait peut-être en parler ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui. Je passe te chercher à 20 heures et je t'emmène au restaurant. On pourra parler comme ça, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer l'endroit où je veux t'emmener. Tu aimes la cuisine italienne, non ?

Dire qu'elle était surprise – très agréablement – était un euphémisme, et elle bredouilla :

\- Heu, oui, toujours.

Il lui adressa un sourire tellement craquant qu'elle se sentir fondre et couler par terre. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, visiblement ravi, avant de déclarer :

\- Alors à ce soir Hermione !

Complétement sur un nuage, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Prise d'un doute, elle se retourna vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Ron, est-ce que c'est un rencard ?

\- Oui Hermione, c'est un rencard officiel.

\- Parfait, alors, à ce soir !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment trouvez-vous Hermione ? Et notre petit Ron qu'on a assez peu vu ? Surpris ?**

 **Je publierai le mercredi et le samedi, et je rappelle qu'il n'y a que 6 chapitres, donc ça va aller assez vite ^^**

 **A samedi ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 2 : le rencard

**Hello !**

 **Le premier chapitre vous a apparemment plus, et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira toujours autant !**

 **Au programme, non seulement il y aura le rencard, mais on en apprendra beaucoup plus sur Ron, sur ces derniers mois, et aussi un peu sur les Serpentards que j'ai décidé de faire intervenir !**

 **D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est mon seul salaire ... ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : le rencard**

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas la menèrent directement chez sa meilleure amie. Décidément, elle ne faisait que faire des aller-retours entre la boutique et l'appartement du couple, mais là, c'était clairement une situation d'urgence. Ce fut une Ginny surprise qui lui ouvrit :

\- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ginny, c'est une situation d'urgence ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

Elle la fit rentrer, et elles se réinstallèrent dans le salon :

\- Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer, tu veux qu'on l'attende ?

\- Non, on n'a pas besoin de lui, c'est une affaire de filles. Ron m'emmène au restaurant ce soir, et il a dit que c'était un rencard officiel !

\- Ha, je vois. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Hermione sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Harry annonçait

\- Ginny chérie, je suis rentré !

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, et Harry sourit en voyant son invité :

\- Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir !

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis embrassa tendrement sa petite-amie, avant de lui demander :

\- Alors, comment tu vas ? Tu veux manger à la maison ce soir ?

\- Harry, tu discuteras avec ta meilleure amie plus tard, pour l'instant, on est en mission spéciale !

\- T'exagères pas un peu Ginny ? Enfin, je veux pas non plus en faire des tonnes …

Ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, le Survivant réclama :

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit au moins ?

\- Ron l'emmène au restaurant ce soir, c'est un rencard !

S'exclama Ginny, toute contente, et le regard qu'échangea le couple n'échappa pas à Hermione. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire ou demander, et le brun capitula :

\- Ok, j'espère que tu pourras passer me voir dans la semaine, et qu'on pourra se faire un tête à tête. J'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter à ma meilleure amie, tu m'as manqué …

\- Évidemment Harry !

\- Oui, mais en attendant, il faut qu'on s'active !

La Weasley passa prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre, puis elles transplanèrent au Terrier.

.

Évidemment, la mère de famille s'étonna de leur présence quand elle les vit apparaître dans son salon :

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es disputée avec Harry ?

\- Non maman, tout va bien entre Harry et moi, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Ron, il a invité Hermione au restaurant ce soir, je viens l'aider à se préparer.

\- Ho.

Se contenta de dire la matriarche en adressant un grand sourire à Hermione, qui se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Et alors qu'elle était attirée à l'étage par sa meilleure amie, elle entendit Molly dire :

\- Je suppose qu'on ne t'attend pas pour manger ce soir alors …

Elle fut traînée jusqu'à sa chambre – ancienne chambre de la rouquine – et protesta quand sa meilleure amie commença à fouiller dans ses vêtements :

\- Attend, j'ai d'autres affaires …

Ginny la regarda surprise partir dans la chambre de son frère et en revenir avec plusieurs vêtements. Elle haussa un sourcil, et la taquina :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de deux chambres …

\- C'est juste que … j'aime bien son odeur, ça m'aide à m'endormir. Enfin, on a autre chose à faire que de discuter de ça, non ?

Elles sourirent, et Ginny accepta de se pencher sur le problème :

\- Bon, alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu mettrais si je n'étais pas là ?

\- Hum … je pense que j'aurais mis cette petite robe-là, avec ces compensés. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

La jeune fille regarda la petite robe rouge près du corps sans être moulante, ainsi que les compensés en daim, et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide si tu as déjà une super tenue ?

\- Ok, j'avoue, je me débrouille avec mes fringues. Mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de mon horrible tignasse !

\- Ok, je crois que j'ai compris. C'est là que j'interviens ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Australie ?

Touchant ses ondulations brunes pour les entortiller autour de son doigt, la jeune femme avoua :

\- Je les attachais beaucoup en tresse, mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop … banal.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ginny sourit. Sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué, mais plus que tout, elle était contente de voir qu'elle avait évolué. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de se revoir quand elle avait quinze ans et qu'elle avait ses premiers rendez-vous amoureux. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit, et la contredit :

\- Une jolie tresse pour dégager ton visage, je suis sûr que ça peut être très joli, et que Ron va aimer. D'ailleurs, en parlant de joli, tu as la lingerie adéquate ?

Piquant surement le plus gros fard de sa vie, Hermione lui lança un regard outragé en s'exclamant :

\- Ginny !

\- Ho, allez, fais pas ta mijaurée ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, et j'habite dans le même appartement que mon petit-copain, je sais qu'un rencard ne se termine pas avec une partie de scrabble ! Alors, tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Secouant la tête, la brunette lui confia, gênée :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on va en arriver là ce soir, on ne va que discuter …

\- Ho, allez, arrête, c'est des retrouvailles !

\- Ginny, Ron et moi, on n'a jamais … enfin, tu sais. Et puis, je ne sais pas où on en est, si on est ensemble, ou pas, ce qu'il veut …

\- Ho. Et toi, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ?

L'ancienne Gryffondore n'eut même pas à répondre, parce que la réponse se lisait sur son visage. Elles terminèrent de se préparer, Ginny aidant la brune à tresser ses cheveux et à se maquiller très légèrement, et la rouquine s'éclipsa.

.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron soit aussi ponctuel, mais à 20 heures précises, il sonna à la porte du Terrier. Pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, Molly et Arthur avaient déjà mangé et s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait anxieuse sur le canapé, et elle alla ouvrir avec empressement. Elle se retrouva face à une scène qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour : le rouquin était là, souriant, dans un pantalon et une veste noir, avec un simple t-shirt bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux, et surtout, un immense bouquet de pivoines roses :

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

\- Heu … Ho … Bonsoir Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

\- Non, tu es pile à l'heure, c'est parfait !

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel ils se dévorèrent discrètement du regard, et finalement, Ron se racla la gorge et lui tendit les fleurs :

\- Tiens, elles sont pour toi. Tu veux peut-être les mettre dans un vase avant qu'on y aille ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête, et s'exécuta en disant :

\- Elles sont vraiment magnifiques !

Une fois les fleurs dans de l'eau, la jeune femme saisit le bras du rouquin, et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans une petite rue moldue déserte, pas loin de King Cross. Ils sortirent de là, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant, Ron en profita pour la complimenter :

\- Au fait, tu es vraiment magnifique.

\- Merci. Tu es pas mal toi aussi.

Lui répondit la jeune femme, tout en rougissant encore et toujours. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant moldu, et Ron lui tint la porte pour qu'elle entre en première. Elle se retrouva dans un lieu complétement inimaginable : à l'intérieur, si les tables semblaient classiques avec leur nappe vichy et des chandelles, les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de végétation. Cela donnait un style très intime au restaurant, et on les mena à une table dans un coin. Le restaurant n'était pas très rempli, alors ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler fort pour discuter, ni de chuchoter car les tables étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres. Une fois installés, on leur donna la carte, et Ron lui conseilla :

\- Je sais que tu adores les raviolis, mais je te conseille vraiment les lasagnes …

\- Ok, je pense que je vais t'écouter. Comment tu as trouvé ce restau ?

Un peu gêné, Ron avoua :

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais c'est Drago, Blaise et Pansy qui me l'ont conseillé, et je leur fais confiance, ils sont vraiment de bon conseil.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez … incroyable. Comment tu en es venu à t'entendre avec eux ?

\- En fait, c'est arrivé par hasard. Quand j'ai commencé ma formation, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je quitte le Terrier. J'ai fait une demande au ministère pour être placé dans une colloc avec d'autres apprentis, et je me suis retrouvé avec eux. J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai hésité à tout laisser tomber et à retourner chez mes parents …

.

Il fut interrompu par le serveur qui prit leur commande, et Hermione en profita pour lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- C'est étonnant, mais c'est Pansy. Quand elle a vu que je récupérais mes affaires pour partir, elle m'a carrément agressé en me traitant de lâche et de trouillard. J'avoue que je l'ai assez mal pris, mais après, Blaise est venu la calmer. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle a toujours eu le béguin pour les roux, et qu'elle s'était arrangée pour que j'atterrisse en coloc avec eux. Du coup, si je partais, je bousillais tous ses plans …

\- Attend, tu es en train de me dire que Parkinson a le béguin pour toi ?

Ron éclata de rire, et la brunette se détendit. Elle s'était sentie comme une lionne, mourant de jalousie et en pleine crise de possessivité, alors elle était un peu rassurée. Lorsque le jeune homme se calma, il lui expliqua :

\- Pansy a le béguin pour Charlie, depuis notre quatrième année, quand elle l'a aperçu avec les dragons pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle voulait faire ami-ami avec moi, pour se rapprocher de Charlie et que je lui obtienne un rencard.

\- Ha. Et ça a marché ?

\- Ça fait environ trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et Charlie envisage même de rentrer en Angleterre.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un doux euphémisme, mais au final, c'était positif. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron puisse être assez mature pour devenir leur ami et même accepter de les aider, mais elle aimait ça. Les plats arrivèrent, et Hermione s'extasia :

\- Merlin, tu avais raison, c'est vraiment délicieux !

.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse et attaqua son propre plat. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il avait les yeux brillant à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, et elle aimait ça. Tout comme il mangeait normalement, sans s'empiffrer ou se jeter sur la nourriture comme il en avait l'habitude quand ils étaient adolescents. Elle reprit la discussion :

\- Et du coup, comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy et Zabini ? Comment vous êtes parvenus à vous entendre ?

\- Ça a été un peu plus compliqué et tendu. Mais on a conclu un accord, on a décidé de ne pas se battre et de se rendre des services. Enfin, plutôt, Drago et Blaise ont décidé qu'ils me devaient un service pour avoir témoigné à leurs procès, avec Harry et toi.

\- Ha, et du coup, c'est quoi ce service qu'ils te devaient ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune homme qui rougit, ce qui n'empêcha Hermione de le trouver adorable. Mais cela l'intrigua aussi. Mal à l'aise, Ron but un peu d'eau, et avoua à demi-mots :

\- En fait, je leur ai un peu parlé de toi, de ton départ, et tout … Et ils ont décidé que j'avais besoin d'aide.

\- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit sur moi ?

Face au froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme, le rouquin tenta de ne pas la contrarier :

\- Ben, au début, rien. Enfin, tu me manquais, mais c'est tout. Mais après, ils sont devenus insistant, et on est devenu ami, alors je leur ai dit qu'on avait décidé de ne pas s'attendre …

\- Tu as étalé notre vie privée à des serpentards ?

\- T'énerves pas s'il te plait Hermione, je ne pensais pas à mal, ils m'ont vraiment beaucoup aidé, et j'ai jamais dévoilé quoi que ce soit de gênant …

Contrariée, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, avant de demander :

\- En quoi ils ont bien pu t'aider ?

Le serveur vint récupérer leur plat terminé, et il leur proposa la carte des desserts, qu'ils acceptèrent, et Ron lui répondit, honteux :

\- A m'améliorer Hermione. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point j'avais changé. C'est grâce à eux.

Sur ce point, il avait raison, elle ne l'avait presque pas reconnu tellement il avait changé. Toujours en colère, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir en demandant :

\- Comment ils t'ont aidé à t'améliorer ? Je ne vois pas comment ils auraient fait ça, c'est à toi que revient tout le mérite si tu es devenu l'homme avec lequel je dîne ce soir.

\- Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé quand même Hermione. Quand tu es partie, je n'étais qu'un adolescent pas vraiment sûr de lui, avec un sale caractère et aucune manière. Ils m'ont forcé à tout reprendre depuis le début. J'avoue que ça n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir, mais j'étais motivé. J'ai accepté de changer entièrement ma garde-robe et d'écouter leurs conseils, même si je trouvais ça stupide. Ils m'ont appris les bonnes manières et comment me tenir en société. Pansy m'a même forcé à prendre des cours de danse avec elle, soi-disant pour « mon maintien », mais je pense surtout que ça la faisait bien rire. Je me force même à lire un bouquin par semaine ! Et que des livres moldus !

.

A ce moment-là, Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur, ou être impressionnée par tous ses efforts. Il avait vraiment changé, c'était incontestable et impressionnant. C'était un autre homme, à vrai dire, c'était le prince charmant dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et en même temps, il conservait ce côté un peu maladroit et malicieux qui lui avait toujours plu chez lui, et elle sentait à travers ses gestes et ses regards qu'il restait le même qu'elle avait aimé si longtemps un secret. Complètement déstabilisée, elle murmura :

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour toi Hermione. Je … je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là même, mais quand tu es partie, j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et même si tu es partie pour retrouver tes parents, je sais que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Alors j'ai décidé de changer, d'être meilleur pour toi. Parce que tu en vaux vraiment le coup, et tu mérites toute la peine que je me suis donné. Tu sais, tout le monde sait que tu mérites un homme extraordinaire et exceptionnel, parce que tu es parfaite. Tu es belle, intelligente, gentille, loyale et généreuse, tu vas très certainement accomplir de très grandes choses dans ta vie, alors tu as besoin d'un homme qui soit à ta hauteur, qui puisse t'épauler, un vrai prince charmant, c'est le minimum. Même Drago et Blaise le disent. Alors je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait, ou même un prince charmant, et je n'ai pas la prétention de te promettre de t'offrir tout ce dont tu as besoin, mais j'essaie vraiment d'être acceptable, pour toi …

Hermione avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion tellement elle était touchée et émue par son discours. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne sur la table, et murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit. Parce que pour moi, tu es parfait Ron, quoi que tu fasses.

Jamais un sourire ne lui avait paru aussi éblouissante et magnifique. Sous le coup de son impulsivité, Hermione suggéra :

\- On pourrait peut-être oublier les desserts et partir maintenant ?

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise qu'il refuse qu'elle paye sa part, et elle finit par accepter quand il lui promit que la prochaine fois, ce serait elle qui offrirait. Ils sortirent du restaurant et s'en éloignèrent à grand pas. Naturellement, Ron prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, et il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Tu veux que je te ramène au Terrier ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au Terrier, et puis, on n'a pas encore discuté de nous. Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer où tu vis ?

Souriant, il accepta et les fit de nouveau transplaner. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un petit immeuble ancien, et ils montèrent au deuxième et dernier étage. Le Weasley ouvrit la porte, et rougit d'appréhension :

\- Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est bien arrangé …

.

Pour la première fois, la brunette découvrit l'endroit où vivait son meilleur ami. L'appartement devait faire entre 30 et 40 mètres carrés, et c'était un studio très bien aménagé. Directement sur la droite, il y avait une cuisine ouverte, petite mais fonctionnelle. Un peu plus loin, il y avait également une table pour manger à huit, et derrière la table, il y avait une porte qui devait donner sur la salle de bain. De l'autre côté de l'appartement, il y avait un coin salon, avec un canapé, des fauteuils, et même une bibliothèque et une petite télévision. Tout au fond, légèrement surélevé comme sur une estrade, il y avait un petit coin nuit, avec un grand lit double en fer forgé, des chevets, une commode et même un bureau, le tout séparé du salon par un paravent. C'était vraiment très douillet, et même décoré avec goût, ce qui poussa Hermione à demander :

\- C'est toi qui a décoré ?

Le jeune homme sourit et avoua :

\- J'ai beaucoup été aidé. Par Ginny et Pansy. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire. A non, si, j'ai eu le droit de choisir les cadres photos !

Cela fit rire la jeune femme, et il l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé. Il lui proposa aussi à boire, ce qu'elle accepta. Il la rejoint avec des cocktails sans alcool, et lui demanda :

\- Toi, où tu en es ?

Elle soupira, et lui confia :

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue … Quand je suis partie, je savais que les choses auraient évolué quand on se retrouverait. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux. C'est toi que je veux Ron. J'ai … j'ai toujours les mêmes sentiments pour toi qu'avant mon départ, et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se donne une chance. Si c'est ce que tu veux ?

Évidemment, elle appréhendait un peu sa réponse, mais elle se sentit tout de suite mieux quand il prit délicatement son visage dans ses grandes mains d'hommes, pour rapprocher leurs visages et lui donner un long baiser. Peu à peu, leur baiser prit de l'ampleur, et timidement, Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'inviter à approfondir son baiser, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le rouquin lui sourit avec tendresse tout en caressant sa joue :

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, ne doute pas un seul instant de ce que je veux. Je veux être avec toi.

Elle lui sourit et glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle pour un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fut plus langoureux, Ron la tenait par la taille contre lui, et ils étaient avide des lèvres l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le baiser commença à s'intensifier, la jeune femme bascula en arrière sur le canapé, se retrouvant sous le rouquin, alors que leurs mains commençaient à doucement et timidement à se balader. Cependant, elle se détacha de lui :

\- Attend, Ron, il faut qu'on parle d'un dernier truc …

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux …

Répondit-il en fixant avec gourmandise ses lèvres, ce qui la fit frémir. Elle se redressa un peu, le faisant se relever par la même occasion, et demanda :

\- Quand je suis partie, on a dit qu'on ne s'attendait pas, qu'on était libre. Est-ce que … tu l'as fait ?

Soudain très mal à l'aise, l'apprenti auror avoua malgré lui :

\- Je pourrais te mentir et te dire que oui, mais c'est faux. J'ai suivi Blaise dans des bars, et j'ai rencontré plusieurs femmes. Mais ça n'a jamais eu d'importance. Et toi ?

Malgré elle, Hermione avait un peu pâli. Évidemment qu'ils s'étaient promis d'être libres, et même si elle s'était attendue à cette réponse, ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'imaginer avec d'autres femmes, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir parce que c'était elle qui avait proposé ça. Finalement, elle finit par répondre :

\- J'ai rencontré quelques hommes mais … ça n'a jamais été sérieux, il ne s'est rien passé de plus que quelques baisers.

Un peu soulagé, Ron soupira et passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Préférant ne pas répondre parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, elle lui donna un nouveau baiser, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés précédemment. Après de nombreux baisers sur le canapé, le jeune homme finit par la stopper et lui proposer avec douceur :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te ramène, non ?

Un peu confuse, la jeune femme approuva et ils transplanèrent au Terrier.

.

Au lieu de seulement la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte – ils avaient déjà transplané à l'intérieur – le rouquin la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Souriant, il lui donna un dernier baiser :

\- C'était une bonne soirée, je suis content de l'avoir passé avec toi Hermione. Bonne nuit.

Elle sourit et se glissa dans sa chambre, avant de l'interpeller :

\- Ron !

\- Oui ?

\- On pourra recommencer ?

Encore une fois, il lui adressa ce sourire trop craquant et vraiment trop mignon dont il avait le secret, et il approuva avec confiance :

\- Harry et Ginny vont nous inviter à manger chez eux dans trois jours, avec Drago, Blaise et Pansy. Mais si tu veux, on peut aller au cinéma mercredi prochain ?

\- Ça me plairait beaucoup …

Et lorsqu'il fut partit, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sautiller de partout dans la chambre tout en improvisant une petite danse de la victoire absolument ridicule. Elle était aux anges, parce que non seulement ce rencard avait été génial, mais elle adorait réapprendre à connaître Ron. C'était un nouvel homme qui lui plaisait énormément, et elle avait hâte que leur relation évolue. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et finit par s'endormir avec un sweat du jeune homme pour toujours sentir cette odeur si addictive.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, avec le rencard et leur discussion ?**

 **J'essaie vraiment de faire un Ron qui a évolué, mais qui reste le même, malicieux mais mature, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite, avec le dîner chez Ginny et Harry et la première rencontre entre Hermione et les serpentards (donc de nouvelles révélations !) et n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé et ce à quoi vous vous attendez !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : le dîner

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre que je trouve personnellement assez drôle, puisque Hermione va rencontrer les serpentards, et même discuter avec Pansy - et cette discussion risque d'être intéressante !**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : le diner**

Dire qu'Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise n'était pas faux, surtout à cause des regards insistants de Molly à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Sans parler de ses sourires en coin, surement parce qu'elle s'imaginait des choses sur leur rencard – Molly ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, alors elle avait conclu qu'Hermione avait passé la nuit chez Ron. Ça la mettait profondément mal à l'aise, et elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Ginny pour faire un débriefe de son rencard avant que la rouquine ne débarque en réclamant d'elle-même tous les détails. Comme on n'était samedi, elle se douta qu'il y aura aussi Harry, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas parce qu'il était aussi son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, c'est ce dernier en caleçon qui lui ouvrit, encore à moitié endormi :

\- Salut Hermione ! Tu as déjà petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui, mais je prendrais bien un café …

\- Sers-toi, je vais chercher Gin', surtout, fais comme chez toi !

La jeune femme s'exécuta et fit même un café pour ses hôtes, et elle les retrouva à table. La rouquine, visiblement à peine plus réveillée que son petit-ami, s'exclama :

\- Alors ce rencard ? Je veux tous les détails !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice, habitués à l'enthousiasme de la rouquine surtout quand il s'agissait de la vie privée de sa meilleure amie et de son frère. Soupirant, la jeune femme expliqua en buvant son café :

\- C'était vraiment génial, le restaurant était super bon, on a pu bien discuter, et on va au cinéma mercredi …

\- Ha oui, d'ailleurs, lundi soir, tu viens manger ?

\- Il y aura les serpentards ?

Demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami, qui le confirma :

\- Oui, on voudrait te les présenter. Mais ne te sens pas obligée d'accepter, si tu n'en n'as pas envie …

\- Non, ça ira, je suis curieuse de voir comment ils sont. Surtout Parkinson …

\- Ha, Ron t'a parlé d'elle.

Conclu Ginny, qui n'ignorait rien, surtout pas quand ça concernait son frère – ou plutôt ses frères. Mais sentant qu'on s'éloignait du sujet, elle revint à la charge :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Il t'a raccompagné ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Allez, dis-moi !

Rougissant comme à son habitude, Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avouer :

\- On est allé chez lui après le dîner, pour finir de discuter. Et oui, on s'est embrassé, et après, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre …

\- Alors vous l'avez fait ? Ho merlin, ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça dans ma chambre ! Beurk !

\- Ginny, arrête ! Il ne s'est rien passé de plus que quelques baisers, et Ron n'est même pas rentré dans ma chambre ! Harry, est-ce qu'elle a toujours les idées mal placées, ou c'est juste quand il s'agit de moi ?

\- Heu ….

Le brun préféra ne pas répondre, surtout quand il voyait que sa moitié attendait qu'il réponde avec un œil sceptique. Il préféra filer, et laisser les filles discuter entre elles – après tout, il avait lui aussi un débriefing à faire avec son meilleur ami. Sans attendre, la rouquine repartit à la charge :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour mercredi ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas mettre ?

Riant, la brunette ne répondit pas et l'ignora, ne préférant pas rentrer dans son jeu.

.

Néanmoins, le lundi soir, elle était un peu anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer les serpentards. Même si elle serait en présence d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, elle n'était pas franchement réjouie de devoir les fréquenter. Elle hésita également sur la tenue à porter : d'un côté, elle voulait plaira à Ron, qu'il la regarde comme lors de leur dîner en tête à tête, mais de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas paraître déplacée auprès des serpentards. Et aussi, elle redoutait Parkinson. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la relation de complicité qui s'était créée entre Ron et elle, alors elle voulait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était à elle. Finalement, malgré des températures chaudes de l'été, elle opta pour un jean qui mettait ses fesses en valeur, ainsi qu'un joli caraco décolleté et une paire de compensé comme elle aimait. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut soulagée d'être la première là, et Harry l'accueillit avec joie :

\- Hermione, tu es toujours aussi superbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on mange ensemble, demain midi ? On n'a pas eu le temps de discuter depuis ton retour, entre Ron et Ginny …

\- Bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir !

Ils furent coupés par Ginny qui était contente d'encore voir sa meilleure amie, et impatiente de voir comment se déroulerait la soirée. Peu de temps après, ce fut justement les serpentards qui arrivèrent, et Pansy annonça immédiatement :

\- Ron aura un peu de retard, il a été retenu au bureau des aurors.

\- Salut Pans ! Charlie n'est pas en Angleterre ?

Interrogea Ginny, tout en lui faisant la bise. La brune soupira et maugréa quelque chose que personne n'entendit, avant de saluer Harry, et de se tourner vers Hermione :

\- Ha, Granger, t'es enfin rentrée de tes vacances au soleil. Ravie de te revoir.

\- Heu, contente de te revoir aussi.

Hésita la brune, un peu déstabilisée par cette arrivée étrange, mais tout s'enchaina. Malfoy entra à la suite de la brune et salua poliment -avec moins d'entrain – le couple, avant de saluer la gryffondore :

\- Bonjour Granger. Je suis ravi que tu aies mis nos anciennes rancœurs de côté.

\- Heu, ravie aussi, surtout si tu es à la hauteur des dires de mes amis.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé, et fut bousculé par le métis qui entra et élança le couple, avant de l'élancer :

\- Ben dis donc Granger, Ron avait raison, t'es grave canon ! Et en plus, t'es fringué comme une bombe atomique ! Si jamais ça t'intéresse plus d'être avec lui, je suis …

\- Tais-toi Blaise, tu vas l'effrayer et Ron va t'en vouloir …

Le coupa Pansy, et Ginny renchérit :

\- Elle a raison, Hermione est la chasse gardée de Ron, alors pas touche à la copine de mon frère !

.

Mal à l'aise au possible, Hermione ne rata pas le soupire exaspéré de Pansy, et Harry détendit tout le monde en leur proposant de prendre l'apéritif en attendant Ron. Ils s'installèrent autour de bièraubeurres, et après un long moment gênant, Blaise finit par demander :

\- Alors, Grangie, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant que tu es rentré ?

\- Hé bien, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture, enfin, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre d'être prête à publier quelque chose …

\- Ha, aurions-nous donc trouvé un domaine dans lequel tu n'excelles pas ?

La taquina Drago, ce qui détendit légèrement la jeune femme. Puis, Pansy revint à la charge, apparemment très hargneuse :

\- Et sinon, t'es pas revenue avec un petit-ami ? Un plan cul peut-être ? Tu as dû te faire tellement de mec là-bas, il parait que les australiens sont torrides …

Gênée comme jamais, Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et bredouilla une excuse pour aller aux toilettes, vraiment trop mal à l'aise pour répondre quoi que ce soit à une attaque aussi directe et frontale. Elle sursauta encore plus lorsqu'elle sortit des toilettes et tomba sur la serpentarde qui visiblement l'attendait :

\- Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Comprend bien que personnellement, je n'ai rien contre toi Granger. Mais j'ai la ferme intention de devenir Madame Weasley un jour, même si Charlie ne le sait pas encore. Et je ne veux pas que mon beau-frère ait le cœur brisé, parce que même s'il a très mauvais goût en matière d'équipe de Quidditch, je l'apprécie.

\- Et moi, tu ne m'aimes apparemment pas.

\- Je te le répète, ça n'a rien de personnel. Mais Ron est devenu important pour moi, au même titre que Drago et Blaise, comme un frère. Et tant que je ne serai pas sûre que tu ne lui feras pas du mal, je te verrai comme une menace.

Soupirant, Hermione posa la question qui la taraudait depuis son retour :

\- Parkinson, est-ce que tu as couché avec Ron ? Est-ce que vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

La brune éclata de rire, et finit par se calmer pour lui répondre :

\- En effet, tu es perspicace. Oui, nous avons couché ensemble, une fois, après une beuverie dont personne n'est très fier. Et ça s'est arrêté là, parce que Ron est amoureux de toi, et que je suis amoureuse de Charlie.

\- Laisse-moi rire Parkinson, pourquoi Charlie et pas Ron ?

L'expression de la jeune femme brune changea et elle lança un regard sévère à la gryffondore :

\- Parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui lorsque j'ai eu 14 ans, et que Ron a toujours été fou de toi ! Même si une fille parfaite débarquait, avec un physique de déesse, il ne verrait que toi ! On s'adore, comme un frère et une sœur, mais on ne sera jamais rien d'autre parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'on doit être.

Pas convaincue, la jeune femme amorça un pas pour retourner au salon, mais Pansy la retint par le bras :

\- On n'a pas fini Granger. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de le faire souffrir ? Est-ce que tu es sincère avec lui ?

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter, c'est que mes sentiments pour Ron sont vrais et sincères. Je suis amoureuse de lui, depuis … je ne sais même plus quand, peut-être mes douze ou mes treize ans. Est-ce que tu es rassurée ?

La serpentarde sourit, et elle l'invita d'un geste de la tête à retourner au salon. Mais au dernier moment, elle la retint, prise d'un doute :

\- Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, jamais.

.

Cette fois, elles retournèrent dans le salon, et rirent même ensemble comme deux vieilles copines. Évidemment, tout le monde était surpris, mais personne n'osa rien dire. La discussion fut plus légère, et le courant passa bien entre les anciens serpentards et l'ancienne gryffondore. Puis, le si tant attendu Ron arriva enfin, légèrement gêné par le regard qu'Hermione et Pansy lui lancèrent. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aurait voulu à tout prix éviter, c'était de laisser sa nouvelle meilleure amie discuter seule à seule avec sa petite-amie, et il espérait que ça ne s'était pas produit et qu'Hermione ne soit pas au courant de certains détails. Mais au vu de leurs têtes, c'était très probablement raté pour lui, alors il allait devoir s'adapter à la situation. Ils passèrent directement à table, et Ron se retrouva entre Ginny et Pansy, et face à Hermione, autant dire qu'il était très bien entouré. Harry décida d'emmener la discussion sur les parents d'Hermione, et la jeune femme expliqua :

\- Oui, ils ont encore quelques détails à régler, mais ils devraient rentrer en Angleterre d'ici la fin de l'été … Ho, et ils sont tellement impatients de vous revoir !

\- Ils se souviennent de nous ?

S'étonna Ginny, qui ne les avait croisés que quelques fois sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Sa meilleure amie confirma :

\- Oui, ils se souviennent de tout, et ils ont hâte de revoir Harry et Ron, pour discuter … et Molly aussi, ils en ont un très bon souvenir, ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

\- D'ailleurs, en attendant, où vis-tu Granger ?

Questionna Malfoy, pour ne pas que la discussion retombe. Un peu gênée, la brune expliqua :

\- Pour l'instant, je suis au Terrier, dans la chambre de Ginny …

\- Et un peu dans celle de Ron !

Rajouta Ginny, mais après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, Hermione poursuivi comme si elle n'avait rien entendu :

\- Mais je cherche un appartement, et j'espère ne pas déranger Arthur et Molly trop longtemps …

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne déranges jamais mes parents, en plus, je suis sûr qu'ils adorent t'avoir à la maison !

La rassura le rouquin, qui aimait bien l'idée qu'elle passe du temps dans sa vieille chambre. Comme à son habitude, Zabini proposa avec un enthousiasme non feint :

\- En tout cas, si t'as besoin, tu peux toujours venir chez moi, je suis sûr que tu adorerais la vie avec moi !

Tout le monde pouffa, apparemment habitué au cinéma du métis, et Pansy le recadra :

\- C'est ça, tu la rendrais folle surtout !

\- Oui, complètement folle de moi ! Enfin, le prend pas mal Ron …

Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami, mais le rouquin avait l'habitude de ses blagues et il ne s'en vexa pas.

\- Toujours est-il qu'Hermione ne vivra certainement jamais avec toi Blaise, et ça vaut très certainement beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde !

Conclu Drago. Le reste de la soirée se déroula relativement bien, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, riant et mangeant de bon cœur. Hermione appris donc que Drago avait fini ses études de droits et travaillait au Ministère, Pansy avait monté sa propre entreprise d'évènementiel et espérait que Charlie rentrerait bientôt en Angleterre pour qu'ils s'installent ensemble. Et Blaise, en parallèle de ses études de psychologie, profitait pleinement de sa vie de célibataire endurci, au plus grand dam de ses amis. Elle avait également compris que Drago fréquentait actuellement une ancienne serpentarde, mais qu'il attendait avant de leur présenter que ce soit un peu plus sérieux entre eux.

.

Après le dîner, alors que Blaise et Drago raccompagnaient Pansy – bon, à vrai dire, c'était plutôt Drago et Pansy qui raccompagnait leur ami un peu éméché – Ron se proposa naturellement de raccompagner Hermione, ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne contesta. Ils firent un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au Terrier, et comme la dernière fois, le rouquin la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait lui poser des questions gênantes à cause de Pansy, il préféra prendre les devants. Il la taquina en lui demandant :

\- Alors comme ça, il parait que tu passes du temps dans ma chambre ?

Rougissant, la jeune femme fut contrainte d'avouer :

\- Oui, ça m'arrive … Il y a ton odeur, et puis, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, notre adolescence, les étés ici, tout ça …

Il lui sourit tendrement, la trouvant absolument adorable, et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il allait repartir, mais la jeune femme n'était pas idiote, et elle le retint :

\- Ron … pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais eu une histoire avec Pansy ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié entre elle et moi. Elle est importante, mais moins que toi, ce n'est même pas comparable … Et puis, je suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait … J'avais honte et peur, de ce que tu allais penser …

Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle recula et lui adressa un sourire timide :

\- On avait dit qu'on était libre, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. J'aimerai juste que tu n'aies plus aucun secret pour moi. A mercredi ?

Il lui rendit son sourire trop craquant, et confirma :

\- A mercredi Hermione.

.

Le lendemain, c'est avec joie qu'Hermione retrouva Harry pour déjeuner. C'est vrai que depuis son retour, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de passer du temps avec son frère de cœur. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse d'un petit restaurant moldu pas loin du ministère, et alors qu'Harry allait lui poser une question sur elle et Ron, elle lui demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de Ron et moi avant le dessert, mais plutôt parler un peu de toi ?

C'est vrai que depuis son retour, tout le monde ne faisait que lui parler d'elle et du rouquin, mais elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de discuter d'Harry et Ginny, des autres Weasley ou tout simplement de boulot. Ils discutèrent d'abord de Ginny, qui adorait son métier de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, ainsi que de leur récent emménagement ensemble. Harry lui avoua qu'il était parfois un peu perdu, mais qu'il était heureux d'être et de vivre avec la rouquine, et ça le rassurait de savoir sa meilleure amie pas très loin. Ils discutèrent aussi un peu de sa formation d'auror qui ne durerait plus trop longtemps avant qu'il devienne officiellement auror. Ils discutèrent aussi un peu des peurs d'Hermione concernant son envie d'écrire et d'être publiée. Puis, ils passèrent aux Weasley, à Arthur et Molly qui vivaient sereinement depuis la fin de la guerre, de Bill et Fleur qui allaient accueillir leur première fille, de Charlie qui était complètement fou amoureux de Pansy et qui songeait vraiment à rentrer pour s'installer en ménage avec elle, un peu de Percy et de ses ambitions politiques, et enfin, de Georges, son deuil et ses boutiques. Et puis, on leur apporta les desserts, et Harry se hasarda sur le sujet tendance :

\- Est-ce que je peux parler de Ron, où tu vas me balancer ton tiramisu à la tête ?

\- Non, je ne vais pas t'agresser, on peut en discuter un peu maintenant …

\- Alors, comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Prenant une bouchée de son dessert, la jeune femme répondit :

\- Je pense que ça se passe bien, on y va progressivement, c'est agréable …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il a quand même beaucoup changé ? Parfois, j'ai vraiment du mal à reconnaître notre meilleur ami, il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'on a connu, non ?

Mangeant également son dessert – une tarte aux pommes maison -, le Survivant haussa les épaules :

\- C'est vrai que Ron a énormément changé ces deux dernières années et qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il était. Mais je pense que c'est bien. Bizarrement, fréquenter les serpentards lui a permis de grandir et de murir, et il a pris de lui-même sa vie en main. Tu sais, je crois qu'il aime celui qu'il est devenu, il en est même fier, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème …

\- C'est juste que … j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse ça que pour plaire, qu'il ne soit plus lui-même. Tu sais, j'adore celui qu'il est devenu, il me plait beaucoup mais … je ne veux pas que ce soit au détriment de son bonheur. Mais si tu me dis qu'il est heureux comme il est, alors ça me va.

Ils continuèrent de déguster leur dessert, et Harry aborda un autre sujet sensible :

\- Et sinon, comment tu le prends, l'arrivé des serpentards dans nos vies ?

\- Ha vrai dire, c'est pas terrible. Mais je vais m'y faire. Étonnement, celui qui me met le moins mal à l'aise, c'est Malfoy.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Blaise a vraiment un humour … très lourd. Et Pansy a un caractère de dragon, je comprends pourquoi Charlie en est dingue !

\- J'arrive même pas à comprendre comment Ron a réussi à s'entendre avec eux !

\- Tu sais, Ron s'est retrouvé très isolé … Tu n'étais pas là, mais moi aussi, et Ginny, et même George, nous étions tous occupés avec nos projets, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour lui à ce moment-là. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en serait aussi bien sorti s'il n'était pas tombé sur eux. Enfin, si Pansy n'avait pas monté son plan complètement rocambolesque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

La brunette rit, parce que c'était quand même fou ce que Pansy avait fait juste pour avoir une chance de rencontrer un jour Charlie Weasley, le dresseur de dragon qu'elle avait à peine entraperçu lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans et pour lequel elle avait eu un vrai coup de foudre. Ils finirent leur dessert et se quittèrent, tous deux attendus par les autres préoccupations.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dîner ? Et des serpentards ? Et surtout, de la relation entre Pansy et Ron ? Evidemment, Ron n'est pas parfait, les erreurs ça arrivent, et surtout, il reste humain, ce n'est pas un homme parfait (ça n'existe pas et c'est ennuyeux !), donc je pensais que c'était important pour lui d'avoir vécu d'autres choses, un peu qui fasse l'intermédiaire entre le Ron adolescent et le Ron adulte, mature et responsable ;)**

 **Pour le prochain, ce sera donc le rencard entre Hermione et Ron, et on va encore et toujours en apprendre plus !**

 **A samedi ! :D**


	4. Chapitre 4 : les choses sérieuses

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, avec le rencard d'Hermione et Ron, et même un petit peu de lemon - enfin, un début - ainsi qu'une nouvelle révélation ! :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Bonne Lecture ;D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : les choses sérieuses**

Le lendemain, Hermione était très impatiente que Ron vienne la chercher pour leur rencard. Elle avait profité que Molly et Arthur soient toute la journée en sortie pour se prendre un peu soin d'elle et se chouchouter. Contrairement à la dernière fois au restaurant, elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de se poser beaucoup de question sur comment s'habiller – ils n'allaient qu'au cinéma après tout. Elle enfila un simple short en jean, des converses basses, ainsi qu'un petit débardeur, et décida d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Comme prévu, Ron arriva pile à l'heure, à seize heures tapantes, et il la complimenta :

\- J'aime bien quand tu dégages tes cheveux en arrière, ça met en valeur ton joli visage …

La jeune femme rougit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui prendre la main pour qu'ils transplanent. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle moldue, et se dirigèrent vers le cinéma. Hermione n'avait pas lâché sa main quand ils étaient arrivés, et Ron ne semblait pas avoir spécialement envie de la retirer. Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour acheter leur place, Hermione lui demanda, un peu taquine :

\- Est-ce que c'est un conseil de Zabini, de me complimenter à chaque fois que tu me vois ?

\- Non. C'est Malfoy qui m'a conseillé d'être toujours honnête. Et Pansy a renchéri que c'était mieux d'être honnête quand c'est un compliment, parce que ça fait plaisir. Et après, elle s'est lancée dans une longue tirade sur le fait que les garçons ne la complimentaient pas assez, enfin, ça a été un vrai drame !

La brunette rit, pas du tout étonnée du comportement de la serpentarde, et ils rentrèrent. Comme promis, malgré ses réticences, Ron la laissa offrir les places. Ils avaient choisi de voir un film sur les superhéros, histoire d'avoir assez d'action pour plaire à Ron et assez de romance pour plaire à Hermione, un bon compromis. Le film leur plu, ils partagèrent un pot de pop-corn ensemble, et Hermione osa même glisser sa main dans celle du jeune homme, geste auquel il répondit en lui serrant la main dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils ne se lâchèrent pas, et Ron proposa :

\- Est-ce que tu veux un peu balader, ou que je te ramène ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. On pourrait aller à pied jusqu'à chez toi ?

Le jeune homme approuva, et ils marchèrent dans Londres en direction de son immeuble, tout en discutant du film qu'ils venaient de voir. Ron n'avait vu que très peu de films dans sa vie, mais il avait bien apprécié celui-là. Et puis, il était avec Hermione, alors finalement le film n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il était déjà trop heureux d'être avec elle.

.

Ils finirent par arriver au petit immeuble, et montèrent dans l'appartement. Immédiatement, Ron lui proposa à boire, mais pour une fois, Hermione prit les choses en main :

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de boire …

Légèrement aguicheuse, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et l'embrassa. Surpris mais ravi, le jeune homme répondit à son baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec ardeur. Sans vraiment trop hésiter, la jeune femme recula et se retrouva contre la table. Son petit-ami la souleva pour l'y assoir, et automatiquement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant leur corps. Leur baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec la tendresse du début, il était à présent passionné et fougueux. Cherchant toujours à être plus proche, guidé par l'attraction alchimique entre leur corps, Ron l'aida à retirer son top. Hermione frissonna en sentant les mains du jeune homme parcourir ses côtes, et elle attrapa son t-shirt pour le lui retirer également. Naturellement, ses mains s'activèrent à caresser son torse, découvrant pour la première fois son corps d'homme. Lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur, des papillons dans le ventre et le souffle court.

Reprenant un nouveau baiser encore plus langoureux, Hermione s'accrocha à lui lorsqu'il la souleva pour aller sur le lit en seulement trois enjambés. Il l'y déposa avec délicatesse, et elle se tortilla sous lui pour l'aider à retirer son short. A présent uniquement vêtue de sa lingerie en dentelle noire, elle prit l'initiative de s'attaquer à la boucle de ceinture de son rouquin. Alors qu'il se retrouvait à son tour en caleçon, son désir évident à travers le tissu, elle l'attira contre elle pour échanger de nouveaux baisers. Ses mains caressant son corps la rendaient folle, et elle glapit lorsqu'il titilla ses seins à travers son soutien-gorge.

Après plusieurs caresses insistantes qui la firent se cambrer, elle le sentit chercher les agrafes de son soutien-gorge et l'en débarrasser. Alors qu'il allait embrasser ses seins, elle prit conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise :

\- Attend, Ron, une seconde …

Le Weasley se stoppa et lui lança un regard brillant de désir, attendant. Elle se redressa un peu, piqua un fard en se souvenant qu'elle ne portait plus que sa petite culotte, et caressa sa joue :

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant qu'on …

Elle sembla chercher ses mots pour finir sa phrase. Sans hésiter, il déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, et lui fit signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il l'écoutait. Expirant profondément à cause de la nervosité, elle finit par lui avouer :

\- Je suis toujours vierge …

Soudain, le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus pâli et bégaya :

\- Qu-quoi ?

Il se redressa à son tour et se détacha d'elle, un peu penaud. Se sentant vraiment honteuse sur le moment, elle tira le drap sur son corps et dit avec candeur :

\- Je suis désolée, je-je-je pensais que tu-tu devais le savoir …

\- Merlin Hermione, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

S'exclama-t-il, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Confuse, elle répondit :

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi … Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne s'attendrait pas, mais … je pouvais pas faire ça. Je … c'est avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu être, avec personne d'autre.

\- Merde Hermione, si j'avais su … En plus, tu dois m'en vouloir pour Pansy, et les autres …

La brunette ne savait plus quoi penser, alors elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le rassura :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Ron. Est-ce qu'on peut … reprendre où on en était ?

La mine contrariée, le rouquin glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui pour un baiser. Après cet échange passionné, ils restèrent un moment front contre front, et le jeune homme souffla :

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas comme ça, ni ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il lui remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille en souriant, et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front :

\- Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça. Je veux te sortir le grand jeu, bougies, fleurs, musique, je veux vraiment que ce soit parfait pour toi et que tu en gardes un super souvenir …

Soupirant mais trouvant tout de même ça très agréable, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça … J'ai juste envie de le faire, avec toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, et toujours pleine de désir et ne voulant vraiment ni attendre ni arrêter si brusquement ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle chuchota :

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas ce soir ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu mérites beaucoup mieux, et je veux être à la hauteur. Fais-moi confiance …

.

Se relevant, elle s'installa sur lui et le tira à elle pour un baiser passionné, espérant le faire changer d'avis. Il répondit à son baiser, et glissa même ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. La sensation de ses seins contre la peau de son torse lui tordit l'estomac tant c'était agréable, et même l'érection qu'elle sentait contre son bas-ventre l'excitait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Riant, Ron la fit basculer sur le dos et se pencha sur elle :

\- Ok, tu veux jouer ? Accroche-toi mon amour, parce que tu ne vas pas regretter le voyage !

Elle nota avec joie l'usage du petit surnom « mon amour », et adora. Elle sentait que c'était comme avant qu'elle parte, ils étaient vraiment en couple, et elle adorait songer qu'il était son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en caressant ses tétons. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il en pinça un, et il lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Merlin, qu'il était sexy et craquant avec ses petits sourires en coin ! Il déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, et il finit par prendre un de ses seins en bouche. L'ancienne gryffondore se cambra pour aller encore plus à sa rencontre, tout en s'agrippant à sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations tellement agréable qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il joua un moment avec ses seins, les suçotant, les taquinant du bout de ses dents et la faisant sentir à quel point il la désirait. Alors que ses lèvres quittaient son giron, elle protesta :

\- Non, n'arrête pas !

Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de plus, il embrassa son visage, et lui chuchota :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle hocha la tête, totalement prête à s'abandonner à lui, et il lui murmura :

\- Alors laisse-toi aller …

Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Elle frémit d'impatience lorsqu'il caressa son ventre, et lorsqu'il frôla la dentelle de sa culotte, elle retint sa respiration. Elle brulait de désir et d'impatience, et le jeune homme devait le savoir, puisqu'il s'amusa à caresser ses jambes tout en effleurant son intimité, pourtant sans jamais s'y attarder. Complètement folle – il lui faisait vraiment tourner la tête – elle glissa une main dans ses mèches rousses et gronda :

\- Ron, s'il te plait …

Avec un petit sourire victorieux, le Weasley embrassa son ventre et glissa enfin sa main dans sa culotte. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi chaud de sa vie, et elle vira au cramoisie lorsqu'il lui chuchota :

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique …

Il commença par caresser son intimité, ce qui la fit soupirer d'aise. Voyant qu'elle était plus que réceptive, il garda son pouce sur son clitoris pour le masser doucement, et inséra son majeur en elle. Elle gémit un peu plus fort, appréciant visiblement ses initiatives, et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Tout en prenant soin de son intimité féminine, il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il la trouvait absolument sublime, le corps tendu en arrière, ses yeux fermés pour mieux profiter des nouvelles sensations qu'elle découvrait, une boucle brune collée à sa nuque par la sueur de leur ébat, sans parler de la douceur de ses courbes sous ses doigts. Sentant qu'elle s'habituait petit à petit à sa présence, il inséra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, et il entendit sa respiration se hacher de plus en plus. Il savait qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, et il voulait vraiment la libérer. Accentuant la pression qu'il exerçait sur son intimité mouillée, il voyait la façon qu'elle avait de se mordiller la lèvre comme pour se retenir. Sans arrêter, il embrassa le bout de son nez :

\- Tu peux te laisser aller Hermione …

Il la sentit immédiatement se détendre, laissant même échapper un petit cri de plaisir, puis brusquement son corps se contracta contre lui. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de ses doigts, et sa peau si chaude trembla contre la sienne, alors qu'elle était secouée par son premier orgasme. Sa main quitta sa culotte pour aller l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Elle était encore sous le coup de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de ressentir, mais dès qu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle se blottit contre lui. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle s'était remise de ses émotions, il lui chuchota :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène au Terrier ?

Glissant son nez dans son cou pour mieux respirer son odeur masculine, elle lui répondit :

\- Non, je veux rester dormir avec toi pour cette nuit. Sauf si ça te dérange ?

Il sourit, et bailla :

\- Non, j'adore passer la nuit avec ma petite-amie … Mais je bosse demain, il faut que je me lève tôt.

\- Ok, pas de soucis.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, ça c'était déjà produit avant le départ d'Hermione, mais c'était la première fois ici, depuis son retour, et surtout, après avoir fait des choses.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione était seule dans le lit. Elle regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix heures – et elle n'avait même pas entendu le réveil de Ron. Elle sourit en repensant aux évènements de la veille, et encore plus lorsque son regard tomba sur le plateau sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait des tartines, un café qu'elle réchaufferait d'un coup de baguette, une rose et un mot :

 _«_ _J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé et que tu as pu dormir …_

 _Passe une bonne journée,_

 _Je t'aime_

 _PS : Samedi, diner aux chandelles ? »_

Elle déjeuna, prit une douche, et partit en laissant un petit mot à son tour :

 _« Merci pour cette soirée de rêve,_

 _à samedi,_

 _Je t'aime_

 _PS : je ne compte pas faire que dormir chez toi samedi »_

Et elle rentra au Terrier, pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle devait s'occuper de son déménagement, et donc de chercher un appartement, mais elle n'en n'avait vraiment pas envie. L'été était là, c'était super agréable, et elle était beaucoup trop occupée avec ses projets d'écriture et sa relation avec Ron. D'ailleurs, elle s'installa dans le jardin du Terrier, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et en profita pour avancer un peu l'écriture de son roman en cours. Elle avait énormément d'idées et espérait que son œuvre serait à la hauteur de son travail et de ses espérances.

* * *

 **Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et du petit lemon ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est l'avant-dernier, et ce sera vraiment centré sur Hermione ...**

 **A mercredi :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : entre filles

**Hello !**

 **C'est triste, mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire ...**

 **C'est un chapitre qui pour une fois, est très tourné sur Hermione et ses copines - oui, Pansy en fait partie même si elles ne sont pas vraiment proche pour l'instant ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : le shopping**

Le vendredi, elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix, parce que Ginny la traîna de force à « une journée entre filles ». C'était apparemment quelque chose de très courant entre la rouquine et l'ancienne serpentarde, et il était hors de question qu'elle y échappe. Au programme de la journée, que du chouchoutage avec un programme complet beauté. D'abord, elles avaient été chez l'esthéticienne, et alors qu'Hermione grinçait des dents à cause de la douleur, ses amies discutaient comme si elles étaient dans un jacuzzi. Ensuite, Pansy insista pour qu'elles fassent faire leurs ongles – elle voulait tester les motifs mouvants d'un ongle à l'autre avec un dragon. Le moment qu'Hermione préféra, c'est quand elles déjeunèrent dans un salon de thé. Le repas était délicieux, et elles discutèrent beaucoup de leur carrière, ce qui était agréable. Parce que toute la matinée, Pansy n'avait pas arrêté de parler de Charlie, et de son retour le lendemain, et des retrouvailles qu'elle lui avait prévu – ce qui expliquait le chantier du jour – et aussi de tout ce que lui avait prévu de lui faire – Hermione se demandait comment faisait Ginny pour entendre parler de son frère en ces termes. Elle avait également eu droit à un petit aperçu de la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami, et elle se serait vraiment bien passée des détails que lui donna Ginny sans qu'elle n'en veuille.

En plus, tout ça lui faisait penser à son rencard du lendemain. Merlin, elle avait hâte comme jamais, surtout qu'elle savait que ce serait son grand moment. Ça y est, elle allait enfin faire l'amour pour la première fois, et en plus, avec l'homme dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir autant attendu – bon, c'est vrai, elle aurait préféré avoir eu l'occasion de le faire avec lui depuis longtemps – parce qu'elle savait que Ron était le bon, le seul, l'unique, encore mieux qu'un prince charmant. Et il rendrait ça unique et exceptionnel, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. L'après-midi, elle fut tirée de force dans les boutiques pour refaire le plein – mais elle n'avait besoin de rien ! Pansy cherchait une petite robe sexy, et une fois qu'elle eut jeté son dévolu sur une robe bleue moulante – c'était la couleur préférée de Charlie – elle décréta qu'elle voulait absolument de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, elle fut tirée dans une boutique de lingerie, où la serpentarde se jeta sur un ensemble balconnet avec porte-jarretelle et la complète. Sur le coup, l'ancienne gryffondore se demanda si elle ne devait pas faire pareil et essayer de trouver un ensemble affriolant pour Ron. Elle rougit à cette pensée, et fut prise d'un dilemme. Soit elle se confiait pour la première fois à ses amies –et alors là, elles ne la lâcheraient plus et en feraient des tonnes – pour qu'elles l'aident, soit elle ne disait rien mais elle ne se sentait pas assez connaisseuse pour faire un choix, alors elle ne prendrait rien.

.

Pour la première fois, sa libido prenant le dessus sur sa raison, elle frappa à la porte de la cabine d'essayage de Ginny – elle essayait un body qui pourrait plaire à Harry, mais qui plaisait surtout beaucoup à la joueuse de Quidditch. La rouquine sortit la tête et demanda :

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à choisir quelque chose ?

\- Pour Ron ?

Demanda Pansy, en sortant la tête à son tour, souriant de toutes ses dents. Hermione soupira mais finit par approuver d'un signe de la tête. Ses deux amies rentrèrent en cabine pour se changer, puis sortirent pour l'aider. Elles commencèrent à parcourir les rayons, et Pansy l'interrogea :

\- Alors, tu cherches quoi précisément ? Ensemble sexy, panoplie complète, body, push-up ?

\- Heu, je ne sais pas trop en fait …

\- Ok, alors c'est pour quoi ? Vous avez une occasion spéciale à fêter, ou une activité spécifique de prévue ?

Hermione était sûre qu'elle était à deux doigts de mourir de honte, et de chaud tellement elle rougissait. Peu sûre d'elle et essayant de cacher les détails, elle avoua :

\- Je vais juste manger chez lui demain soir …

\- Ha, tu vas enfin passer la nuit chez Ron !

S'enthousiasma la jeune Weasley, et Hermione grimaça :

\- J'ai déjà dormi chez lui, mercredi.

\- Au Merlin, t'as couché avec mon frère et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ginny ! On a pas couché ensemble, on n'a fait que dormir !

S'exclama Hermione, outrée par la réaction de son amie qui semblait heureuse. Pansy la regarda avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux, ne concevant apparemment pas que ce soit possible :

\- Attend, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, dans le même lit, chez lui, et vous ne vous êtes pas envoyés en l'air ? Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans son éducation ?

Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même comme une mère, alors que Ginny pouffait. Très mal à l'aise, Hermione se détourna de ses amies et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais ses amies la rattrapèrent, et la rouquine s'excusa :

\- Attend, ne le prend pas mal, on te taquine juste ! Allez, viens, on va t'aider à trouver quelque chose …

\- Ginny a raison, ne le prend pas mal. C'est … _cool_ que vous preniez votre temps.

Elle avait prononcé le mot _cool_ en faisant une grimace, signe qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment ils avaient pu résister à une telle opportunité d'appel à la luxure. Elles retournèrent donc dans les rayons, et Pansy n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

\- Bon, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui plait à Ron ? Ce qui l'excite le plus ?

\- Heu, pas vraiment …

\- Il a aucune préférence ? Quelque chose qu'il préfère t'enlever, ou qui le rend plus fou que d'habitude ?

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle sous les regards insistants et interrogatifs de ses amies :

\- Non, je n'en sais rien …

Elle avait plus que jamais envie de disparaître. L'organisatrice d'évènements soupira :

\- Comment tu peux ne pas connaître les goûts de ton petit-ami ? Même moi je sais qu'il préfère la dentelle à la transparence ! Fais un effort !

\- Ok, d'accord, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée parce qu'on a jamais couché ensemble ! Et j'ai besoin d'aide pour choisir parce que je suis vierge et qu'on va sauter le pas demain ! Vous êtes contentes ?

.

Furieuse, Hermione laissa ses deux amies ébahies par son éclat de colère et s'éloigna à grand pas. Elle sortit de la boutique, et comme par réflexe, se dirigea vers une librairie qu'elle avait aperçu en venant. Mais elle fut rattrapée par sa meilleure amie :

\- Hermione, attend ! Pourquoi tu le prends mal ? On voulait juste t'aider, on ne savait pas !

La serpentarde les rejoignit, et confirma :

\- Gin' a raison, on ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise ! On est tes copines, on veut juste t'aider, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que j'avais honte ! J'ai bien compris que vous vous envoyez en l'air depuis des années avec vos copains, mais moi, j'ai préféré attendre.

\- Tu as attendu pour Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

Lui demanda avec bienveillance Pansy, et la brunette approuva de la tête. Pansy lui prit le bras, et la tira de nouveau en direction de la boutique :

\- On va t'aider à trouver quelque chose de parfait pour demain, d'accord ?

Ginny lui prit l'autre bras et approuva :

\- Tu verras, tout va bien aller, je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Tu seras au top, ok ?

Un peu rassurée, l'ancienne gryffondore accepta de les suivre dans la boutique. Ses amies lui firent essayer plusieurs ensembles, et elle finit par en prendre plusieurs, ne sachant pas encore quelle tenue elle porterait pour le diner. Et puis, ça pouvait toujours servir pour plus tard.

.

Elles finirent leur journée chez Pansy, comme c'était prévu depuis le début. Elle vivait dans un duplex sorcier, et espérait que Charlie viendrait s'y installer avec elle d'ici peu. Elles avaient commandé thaïlandais, et arboraient chacune un masque de soin sur le visage – Hermione avait de l'argile rose, Ginny de l'argile blanc, et Pansy un masque de boue au zinc. Vautrées sur le canapé, le sujet de discussion était toujours le même depuis la boutique de lingerie, mais Hermione était un peu plus à l'aise et rassurée par ses amies. D'ailleurs, Ginny souligna :

\- C'est pour ça que tu as dit qu'il ne se passerait rien pour vos retrouvailles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je n'étais pas prête à sauter le pas sans … sans être sûr qu'on voulait la même chose.

\- Et Ron, comment il l'a pris quand il l'a su ? Il a dû s'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir attendu, non ?

Interrogea la serpentarde, tout en prenant de la sauce sucrée. Buvant à la paille son jus de fruit, la brunette acquiesça :

\- Il était surpris, et il s'en voulait aussi. Et puis, il m'a sorti le sketch du prince charmant …

\- Laisse-moi deviner, les pétales de fleurs, les bougies, la musique d'ambiance, de préférence après un bon dîner et au chaud ?

Se moqua Ginny, mais vu le regard que lui lançait les deux brunes, elle sut qu'elle était tombée pile dans le mille. Avalant son bouillon, elle soupira :

\- Ben dis donc, je ne savais pas mon frère aussi romantique !

\- Il a eu de bons profs …

\- C'est le truc qui casse absolument tout le romantisme, là …

Souligna Hermione suite à la remarque de son ami. Pansy haussa les épaules et répliqua :

\- Peu importe, il est vraiment fou amoureux de toi, c'est le plus important, non ? Et en plus, il fait bien les choses, il est parfait, alors tu n'es pas à plaindre, non ?

\- C'est vrai, Ron est un vrai prince charmant, je n'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux.

Elles finirent leur repas et attaquèrent les glaces – après s'être débarrasser des masques de beautés. Ginny relança le sujet tout en plantant sa cuillère dans sa glace chocolat-menthe avec supplément caramel-meringue :

\- Sinon, comment tu te sens ? Tu es sûre d'être prête pour demain ?

\- J'attends ça depuis des années, je suis plus que prête. J'imagine ça depuis notre premier baiser, j'ai tellement hâte …

\- Mais tu n'es pas un peu stressée ?

L'interrogea Pansy, tout de même curieuse – après tout, Ron restait son petit protégé. S'attaquant à sa glace vanille-cannelle-citrouille, la gryffondor haussa les épaules :

\- Si, évidemment. Mais j'ai confiance en Ron, et puis, je sais qu'il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour. Je sais que dans tous les cas, il fera tout pour que ce soit parfait. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

\- J'imagine que tu as lu tout ce que tu as pu ?

L'interrogea Ginny, et la brune rit :

\- Depuis des années !

Finalement, elles finirent par improviser une soirée pyjama, et dormir dans le salon de la serpentarde.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre assez court, qui est plus tourné vers le côté "copine" et "entre filles", et qui marque l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Donc je vous retrouve samedi pour la fin de cette petite histoire ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : et ils vécurent heureux

**Hello !**

 **Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette dernière partie, et que ce final vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé écrire cette petite et courte histoire ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : et ils vécurent heureux**

La journée d'Hermione passa à une vitesse folle. Déjà, parce que comme elle ne voulait pas penser à sa soirée de ce soir, alors elle s'était mise à écrire. Elle n'avait pas vu passer les heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se préparer. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire : elle commença par démêler ses cheveux. Puis elle se maquilla légèrement, histoire de mettre un peu en valeur ses yeux, mais surtout ses lèvres. C'était le grand soir, comme lors du bal en quatrième année, et elle voulait être parfaite, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à Ron. Puis, vint le moment de choisir sa tenue et sa lingerie. Elle hésita beaucoup, parce qu'elle avait une superbe robe dos nu noire, et une robe blanche à motif avec des grosses fleurs bleus avec un maxi décolleté. Elle finit par opter pour la robe aux motifs saisonniers, bien moins banale que l'autre, et donc elle enfila la lingerie correspondante. Elle enfila une paire de scandales à talons, et elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir. Il l'avait invité à venir directement chez lui, quand elle serait prête. Elle transplana devant sa porte, et sonna.

.

Lorsque Ron lui ouvrit, elle se sentit rougir, parce que mine de rien, elle savait très bien comment se terminerait la soirée. C'était un mélange de gêne et d'impatience qui l'habitait. Mais il lui sourit, le regard pétillant, et lui tendit la main :

\- Je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué Hermione.

Elle la saisit et alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se blottir contre lui :

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Il la fit rentrer, et elle sentit immédiatement la bonne odeur de sauce dans la pièce. Le jeune homme l'invita à s'assoir à table – comme promis, il l'avait dressé avec une nappe blanche, des chandelles et un bouquet de fleurs – et il annonça :

\- Je ne suis pas un si fin cuistot que maman, mais je me débrouille … J'ai préféré faire un plat simple pour ce soir, pour être sûr que ça soit pas raté.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ?

\- Une daube, recette de maman. Normalement, c'est inratable, et tu aimes ça, non ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et il lui proposa du vin. Ils rirent, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait ça. Finalement, le rouquin les servit, et ils dinèrent en riant. Hermione se sentait bien, elle était détendue et à l'aise avec son petit-ami, surtout elle arrivait à oublier la fin du programme de la soirée. Le plat était vraiment délicieux et réussi, et Ron la questionna :

\- Tu as dit que tu t'étais mise au yoga, non ?

\- Oui, j'ai découvert ça là-bas, pour me détendre et rester un peu en forme aussi. Enfin, bref, j'en fais souvent, ça me permet de me vider l'esprit.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir faire du sport, mais ça te va bien.

\- Merci.

Elle savait très bien que le sport avait sculpté sa silhouette, passant d'un corps d'adolescente sans formes à celui de jeune femme tonique. Et ça plaisait apparemment à Ron. Ils discutèrent un peu de Pansy et Charlie, et d'Harry et Ginny, ainsi que de la formation de Ron.

\- Et tu penses que tu travailleras avec Harry, un jour ?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais ça pourrait être drôle, comme si on retournait à l'époque de Poudlard. Enfin, de toute façon, Harry ne sera diplômé qu'à la rentrée, et moi, pas avant la fin de l'année, alors d'ici là …

\- Je suis sûre que ça va très vite passer !

Puis, Ron lui proposa de prendre un dessert sur le canapé – il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait, il l'avait acheté tout fait – et elle accepta. Ils grignotèrent donc un flan sur le canapé, et le rouquin lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille à elle :

\- Alors, et tes parents, quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent en Angleterre ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Ils veulent me rejoindre ici, mais … je sens qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à quitter leur vie en Australie.

\- On pourrait aller leur rendre visite ?

Elle sourit et lui prit la main :

\- Tu viendrais avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu en as envie. Et qu'ils veulent bien me voir.

\- Ça me plairait beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi là-bas. Pour les rencontrer et que je te les présente.

.

Il lui sourit avec tendresse, visiblement enchanté à l'idée de partir avec elle, de rencontrer sa famille officiellement. Finissant leur dessert, ils reposèrent leur assiette sur la table basse et ne dirent rien. Un seul échange de regard suffit, comme lors de leur premier baiser dans la chambre des secrets, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser passionnément. Naturellement, Hermione s'assit en califourchon sur son petit-ami, faisant légèrement remonter sa robe, et elle sentit les mains de Ron caresser ses cuisses. Remontant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, il se détacha difficilement de ses lèvres :

\- Hermione, on n'est pas obligé de le faire ce soir … Je peux attendre si t'en as pas envie …

\- Ron, tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Répliqua la jeune femme en glissant une main dans ses mèches rousses pour rapprocher de nouveau leur visage. Sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, et encore une fois, il se recula un peu, rompant leur contact :

\- Hermione, je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas que tu te forces …

La jeune femme soupira, mais resta contre lui :

\- Ron, je suis sûre de moi quand je te dis que je veux coucher avec toi, ce soir, et toute la nuit aussi. Pas un autre jour, pas avec un autre. C'est toi que je veux, depuis le premier jour, et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Est-ce que tu peux maintenant m'emmener dans ta chambre et te débarrasser de mes vêtements, ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

C'était une vraie déclaration d'amour auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé, lui déposa un dernier baiser, et s'éloigna vers la chambre avec sa baguette :

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans deux secondes.

Un peu surprise, Hermione en profita pour retirer ses talons. Elle hésita à retirer sa robe, mais préféra laisser à Ron le loisir de le faire. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un sourire adorable, et la prit par la main :

\- Viens, je t'ai préparé une surprise …

.

Hermione avait remarqué que depuis son arrivée, le jeune homme avait caché sa chambre grâce à un paravent déplié, et elle se doutait qu'il lui avait préparé quelque chose – pour être à la hauteur, comme il disait. Il ouvrit le paravent pour créer un passage, et Hermione lâcha un « Ho » en voyant l'espace chambre. Comme promis, il y avait des bougies de partout, des pétales de roses, une légère musique douce, et le jeune homme rajouta :

\- J'ai une bouteille de Champagne de Sirène, et des fraises et du chocolat pour plus tard …

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, à quel point elle l'aimait, parce que les mots ne seraient jamais assez forts. Tout doucement, il la fit reculer jusqu'au lit, la gardant contre son torse. Dans des gestes précipités, il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, et elle se trémoussa pour la faire glisser au sol. Encore une fois, elle le stoppa, et se mordit la lèvre, attendant qu'il parcoure son corps des yeux. Ce que fit le rouquin, le regard gourmand :

\- Merlin, Hermione, tu vas me rendre fou …

Son choix s'était finalement porté sur un ensemble en dentelle violette – la couleur préférée de Ron – composé d'un tanga et d'un bustier push-up, rien à voir avec son ensemble en dentelle noire de la dernière fois. Sans attendre, ils se jetèrent une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre, et ils basculèrent sur le lit. La brunette se sentait bouillir, et elle avait besoin de la peau de son amant contre la sienne, alors elle se débarrassa en vitesse de sa chemise. Le désir leur tenaillait le ventre, ils en frémissaient de conserve, et leur langue se mélangeait avec passion. Avec langueur, Ron glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à la gorge de sa belle, puis il embrassa son décolleté, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort, avant de descendre embrasser son ventre. Elle soupira encore quand il remonta embrasser ses lèvres, et elle décida de s'attaquer à sa braguette. Une fois qu'il fut en caleçon, ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser, apprenant du bout des doigts le corps de l'autre afin de la connaître par cœur. Hermione découvrait des nouvelles sensations, et Ron gravait dans sa mémoire la moindre de ses réactions, ses gémissements, la contraction de ses muscles quand il touchait un point sensible, son rire lorsqu'il taquinait du bout de la langue sa peau si douce.

.

Puis, il lui retira son corset et commença à caresser ses seins tendus. Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour en taquiner la pointe de ses lèvres, il sursauta quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son entrejambe. Face à sa réaction, Hermione rougit fortement en retirant sa main et s'excusa :

\- Pardon, désolée, je ne voulais pas …

\- C'est rien mon amour, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Il caressa son visage avec tendresse, et elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat en se mordillant la lèvre :

\- Montre-moi comment je dois m'y prendre, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment bien faire …

Prenant délicatement sa main, il la posa sur son caleçon déformé par une bosse proéminente, et lui fit lentement caresser son sexe :

\- Fais-le comme tu le sens mon cœur …

D'elle-même, elle le masturba lentement, apprécient le pénis palpitant entre ses doigts, et surtout, le souffle plus court dans son cou de son amant. Ron continua de s'occuper de sa poitrine pour ne pas la laisser en reste, et lorsque la jeune femme accéléra le mouvement, il fut contraint de la stopper :

\- Hermione chérie, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là …

\- Alors on peut passer à la suite ? Après tout, on a toute la nuit pour revenir sur les préliminaires, non ?

Il rit, l'embrassa encore, et descendit en mordillant sa peau jusqu'à son tanga. Arrivé là, il la sentit se crisper un peu, alors il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et la rassura :

\- Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer … Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle hocha la tête et écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Il la caressa légèrement par-dessus le tissu, puis il finit par faire glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Il embrassa de nouveau sa cuisse, puis son sexe et la jeune femme sursauta de surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce que … tu-tu-tu fais ?

Relevant la tête et les yeux brillants d'envie, le futur auror répondit :

\- J'ai lu des bouquins sur ça, tu sais, il y a moins de 15% de chance que tu y prennes du plaisir, et même pas 5% de chance que tu aies un orgasme …

\- Moins de 4% pour être précis.

Le corrigea-t-elle malgré elle, ce qui arracha un sourire au jeune homme. Cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas qu'elle ait lu les mêmes bouquins que lui. Il reprit :

\- Même si tu n'auras pas d'orgasme pendant l'acte, je veux t'en donner un, pour que tu t'en souviennes comme quelque chose de … bien ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, convaincue que dans tous les cas elle s'en souviendrait toujours comme une expérience géniale, avec lui. Alors il embrassa de nouveau son sexe, lui envoyant ne légère décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses, se laissant aller, alors qu'il insérait sa langue dans ses plis intimes. C'était encore plus intense que la dernière fois où il l'avait touché intimement, et elle se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. Alors que son petit-ami s'activait de plus en plus rapidement entre ses cuisses, elle sentit ses muscles se contracter avant de brusquement se relâcher, et elle laissa échapper un cri de jouissance tout en relâchant les draps qu'elle avait agrippé sous le coup. Encore l'esprit embrumé par son orgasme, elle ne remarqua pas que Ron s'était débarrassé de son caleçon. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, glissant une main dans ses boucles brunes, et elle sentit sa virilité contre son intimité humide. Il se pencha sur son oreille et la rassura :

\- Je vais entrer en toi maintenant, tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête …

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, plus que jamais prête, et s'accrocha à ses épaules. Comme annoncé, il commença à la pénétrer doucement, avançant centimètre par centimètre pour ne pas la blesser. Il s'arrêta un fois entièrement en elle, et elle expira pour contrôler la douleur. Même si elle était tellement mouillée que l'intrusion n'avait pas été difficile, elle n'était tout de même pas encore habituée à la présence imposante en elle. Il caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je … je me sens bien. Continu …

Caressant sa poitrine d'une main, il commença à doucement bouger en elle, grognant de plaisir d'être aussi étroitement enserré. Il se força à ne pas aller et venir pas trop vite, laissant à sa moitié le temps de bien s'habituer. Finalement, quand il sentit qu'elle se détendait, il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de rein et ne mit pas très longtemps à jouir en elle. Il se retint de s'écrouler sur elle et son corps si délicat, et l'embrassa encore et encore, avant de lui murmurer :

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, si tu savais comme je t'aime …

\- Je t'aime aussi Ron, merci pour cette nuit … merveilleuse !

Il se dégagea doucement, désimbriquant leur corps qui allait si bien ensemble. Il ramena le drap sur eux, et posa un bras sur la taille de sa copine pour la ramener contre lui. Elle dégagea ses cheveux et posa ses mains sur son torse :

\- Tu vas me refaire l'amour ?

\- J'espère bien encore un million de fois, au moins …

Elle sourit et fit ce tic qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire, mettre son nez dans le cou du jeune homme pour sentir son odeur si familière :

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai hâte.

\- Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose, ou dormir un peu ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde, avant de monter en califourchon sur lui, malicieuse :

\- J'ai le temps de faire ça plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets incluant toi et moi !

.

 **NEUF MOIS PLUS TARD**

Hermione se réveilla et ne fut pas étonnée de trouver des tartines, un café et une rose sur la table de chevet, avec un petit mot. Ron travaillait beaucoup, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant d'obtenir son diplôme, alors il se donnait à fond. Elle prit le temps de petit-déjeuner et de bien se lever, avant de s'attaquer aux taches du jour. Elle commença par une petite heure de yoga, avant de passer le reste de la journée à bosser sur son livre – il était terminé, mais il fallait qu'elle le relise avant de l'envoyer à des maisons d'édition. Enfin, quand elle commença à avoir les yeux qui la brûlaient de trop lire, elle sortit faire des courses pour remplir le frigo, et pensa même à envoyer une carte de félicitations à Ginny et Harry pour leur futur mariage. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle sourit en trouvant son petit-ami en train de lire son manuscrit. Il avait insisté pour le lire avant tout le monde et lui faisait souvent des remarques pertinentes qui l'aidait à s'améliorer. Il ne la remarqua pas, trop plongé dans sa lecture, et la jeune femme se glissa contre lui sur le canapé :

\- Salut !

\- Salut. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as modifié au chapitre 15, c'est un rebondissement auquel je ne m'attendais pas …

Elle sourit, ravie de son avis, et lui retira le manuscrit des mains tout en s'asseyant en califourchon sur lui :

\- Tant mieux, mais laisse ce fichu manuscrit pour t'occuper plutôt de moi …

\- Tu sais bien que tu es toujours au centre de mon attention !

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et elle lui répondit avec joie. Entre son travail à la boutique, sa formation d'auror, et toutes les heures qu'il passait à corriger son manuscrit, elle se demandait encore comment il faisait pour toujours trouver du temps pour elle. Sans parler de leurs amis : entre Ginny et Harry qui allaient se marier, Pansy et Charlie qui emménageaient enfin ensemble, Drago qui venait tout juste de leur présenter sa petite-amie – Astoria Greengrass, la sœur de Daphnée – et Blaise qui avait soudain eu un coup de foudre pour Daphnée, c'était assez mouvementé dans leurs vies. Se détachant doucement des lèvres de sa douce, Ron glissa sa main dans ses boucles brunes et demanda :

\- Au fait, t'as toujours pas trouvé d'appartement ? Parce que tu sais, tu pe …

\- En fait, si, j'ai trouvé une petite maison parfaite. Enfin, pas si petite que ça.

\- Ha.

Répondit le jeune homme, visiblement déçu. Officiellement, Hermione vivait toujours au Terrier, en attendant de trouver quelque chose. Mais depuis l'été, elle vivait officieusement chez Ron, puisque presque toutes ses affaires y étaient, qu'elle y dormait toutes les nuits et faisait même les courses. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, ça c'était fait naturellement, Hermione était restée dormir une nuit, puis une seconde, puis encore une, et les nuits s'étaient transformées en semaines, puis en mois. Le problème, c'était que le petit studio du rouquin était vraiment trop petit pour deux, leurs affaires s'entassaient dans tous les recoins possibles. Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'air de son copain, Hermione poursuivit :

\- Oui, c'est dans un quartier résidentiel sorcier dans la banlieue de Londres, une superbe petite maison à étage, tu sais, avec le jardin et la petite barrière blanche trop mignonne ! Elle est absolument parfaite, avec trois chambres, très cosy, et je suis sûre qu'on peut aménager les combles pour en faire une grande chambre, je suis sûre qu'on y sera très bien !

\- Attend, on ? T'es enceinte, ou t'envisage de m'emmener avec toi dans tes cartons ?

\- Je pense que tu serais au courant si j'étais enceinte, ou au moins, que je te l'aurai annoncé de façon plus subtile … Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il la regarda un peu perdu, avant de sourire :

\- Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble ?

\- Oui, enfin, officiellement. C'est déjà le cas, non ?

Il hocha la tête et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle, heureux. Elle rit contre ses lèvres et se recula à contrecœur :

\- Avoue que ton studio est vraiment trop petit pour nous deux …

\- C'est vrai, mais de là à avoir quatre chambres …

\- En fait, je compte en transformer une en bureau, pour pouvoir travailler. Après, on a toujours le temps de remplir les deux autres, non ?

Le rouquin caressa son visage avec tendresse, et murmura presque pour lui :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais des enfants …

\- Avec toi, oui, un jour. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément que quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Tu es vraiment la femme parfaite …

\- Et toi, tu es mon prince charmant !

Ils rirent, et le soir, lorsqu'ils se couchèrent, ils discutèrent longtemps. Ils avaient des projets plein la tête, et leur avenir semblait aussi radieux que les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et contrairement à ce que Pansy affirmait toujours, Hermione était réellement amoureuse de Ron, qu'il se soit transformé en prince charmant grâce au serpentard ou qu'il soit resté le « crapaud » d'avant. Elle n'en démordit jamais, et le Weasley fut toujours fier d'avoir su se montrer à la hauteur de la femme qu'il aimait, peu importe ce que disaient ou pensaient ses amis.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire :D**

 **C'est le moment de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

 **J'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur d'autres histoires ;D**


End file.
